Change can do you good
by missie9661
Summary: Rachel knew Quinn liked bad boys,she was willing to change to get what she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Comment if you like it, it might just be a one shot idk comment.

Everyone knew what happened between Quinn and Finn. Finn broke up with Quinn for cheating on him with his ex-best bro Puck. (Rachel of all people knew since she was the one to spill the beans.) The badest boy in her school. Behind those Quinn's baby doll dresses and innocent soul searching green eyes is a reckless bad girl, ready to spring out. So when Noah offered her a chance, she took it. As they say the badest girls are the innocent ones. Rachel knew Quinn liked bad boys so to get the girl, she had to become bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys I'm new to this so don't be mean. Comment me what you want me to put into the story, it's not my story it's our story. –ha cheesy but you love me okay so do yall want Rachel to be the kind of bad that skips class and has attitude, or the confident bad where she flirts openly with Rachel and skips class and stuff. And do yall want her voice to be the same big words and all? Comment!

'What do bad girls wear?' Rachel thought as she scanned the rack in the clothing store. 'Hmm Leather looks good on me, than again Noah doesn't wear leather 'She sighs. 'I don't want her to see me as Noah I want her to see me as Rachel.'

"Excuse me ma'am I'm going for the bad girl look what do you suggest?" She asks the sells woman.

"Well what kind, crazy rocker chic bad, or no parents juvenile bad?"

"The latter"

"Okay they tend to go for leather, but not too much, do you want to stick to your usual style?"

"Yes, and no, I want to look different but in a way still be me."

"Okay instead of cotton you'll wear leather skirts, and if you want to wear jeans you only wear black. Now red shirts are a stereotypical color but it looks but you might want to get a couple other lighter colors so you don't come off as emo."

Cathy as her name tag said started going through racks, when she was done Rachel could barely see over the clothes in her arms. Money wasn't a problem considering her dad was a doctor. In the end she ended up buying all the clothes, Cathy said she looked amazing in all of them. Walking into the food court she sees Quinn, Santana and Brittany sitting at a table. Her heart picks up and she can't see anything but Quinn laughing at something Brittany said. 'I wish I was the one making her laugh that way' swiftly she turns around and go's to leave the mall. At home lying on her bed she thinks about the only thing that makes her happy, Quinn.

'Okay I can do this' Opening the door she walks into school swinging her hips and sashaying down the hall. She could see boys leering at her ass as she walked by. Not seeing Quinn she gets her books out of her locker for her next class

She didn't see Quinn until lunch she was sitting next to Santana and Brittany at the cheerios table. Going the long way to the glee table she passed by the table swinging her hips. She could see out of her prevail vision everyone at the table a certain green eyes in particular mouth open and openly staring looking her up and down with a slight flush on her cheeks. Satisfied with the reaction Rachel sits down.

Noticing everyone's stares she looks each one in the eye. "This is my new choice of style don't care if you like it or not!"

They still starred not only startled by the new outfit but also by the new attitude. 'Ha I'm a great actor'


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys I'm going to start making the caps longer. Okay I'm going to but 2 different stories of the same event to see which one you like better comment 1 or 2 than I'll take vote. 1 is where Rachel is a badass and confident and Quinn is shy. 2 is when Rachel is shy and Quinn has confidence. Okay I was thinking Rachel could join cheerios but idk kind of changes the original story more than I already have. And should I do Quinn and Rachel's pov or just Rachel's?

1:

Rachel knew she looked good strutting down the hallway to her locker. Opening her locker and getting her book she smells vanilla.

"Hey hot mama", she says confidently. She says turning around.

"Ugh what's up with the act, what happened to your nun/naughty look?

"You happened, don't you like it saw you staring at me." Quinn blushes.

"I wasn't staring at you like that I was staring at you like…" Rachel pushes Quinn against the locker.

"How were you looking at me?

"I um….. I was looking at you….um….." (Okay so guys I'm not sure how fast I want it to go or how confident I will make the story if you choose #1.)

"Yea that's what I thought." Starting a staring match the openly stare at each other. The bell rings and brings then out of their starring match.

"I...i got to go" Quinn studiers out.

"Alright but just so you know I'll be staring at your ass as you walk away."

"Um." She slips past her to her class.

2:

Opening her locker and taking out her books. 'Look confident, your badass Rachel' Straighten her back she shuts it than turns around.

"What's up with the new look berry, if you think I think you're a bad girl now you're wrong."

(Okay I don't know if I want Rachel to have same vocab)

1a: "What do you mean, I …I just decided to change my wardrobe." 1b: "I wanted to… to look different."

"I know there's something behind this little change of yours and I'm going to find out!"

'Yeah there's a reason to get you.'

"….."

Quinn pivots and Walks away.

Okay guys after this they're going to be longer. And happy late Easter.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, I'm going to make it longer. Sorry for late update I had to deal with the FAM and stuff. Majority of yall wanted number 1 so that's what I'm going to do.

Okay guys I was going to make it longer but I didn't know what song to do, any ideas?

Shootouts to 69bookwormand Ayofluff because you're right about Rachel.

All day she didn't see Quinn. Heading to glee and sitting in the back of the class. 'I would be lieing to myself if I said I didn't the shock look on the faces of the gleeks that haven't seen me earlier that day' walks into the classroom late as usual. 'What a surprise. Okay so time to show off my new personality.'

"Have you ever thought about coming her before your students?" After getting over the initial shock of her outfit and position in the room. 'Summoning my inner Santana'

"Um…well…I um had things to do."

"Yea sure, so what boring assignment have you decided for us this week?"

A collection of Gasps spread around the room; they couldn't believe Rachel would say that, Santana but Rachel."

Not one to upset his leads, doesn't reply.

"Today class was going to do Duets. Everyone come and draw from the bowl."

"Really we did this assignment already." Scoffed Santana

"I know guys but bear with me we need to learn to work together, so no more discussion." One by one the gleeks went up to get a slip of paper. Curt got Tina, mike got puck, Finn got Sam, and Santana got Brittany of course.

"Rachel and Quinn you're going to work together." She smirked inwardly

Quinn jumped up. "What, we didn't get to drawl."

"There's no need to drawl you two are the only ones left." Quinn looked around and indeed there was no one left. She slumped back in the chair and avoided Rachel's eyes.

'Wow the universe is helping me.'

"Okay guys you have one week to have your duet done." The bell rings signaling the end of the period.

Turning around she sees Quinn storming her way.

"I don't know what you did or how you did it but im going to find out."

"It's a sign the universe wants us to be together." She blushes

"Ugh…..my house 6 be there." Then she storms out the room.

'Fashionably late' Knocking on the door to Quinn's house. The door swings open and a angry Quinn stands in the doorway. Before she gets a word out, Rachel beat her to it.

"You look hot when you're mad." The anger leaves Quinn face but the exasperations still there.

"You're an hour and ten minutes late!"

"Oh sorry I had things to take care of."

"I've been waiting for you for over an hour!"

"So you've been waiting for me, a little eager are we now." She says smirking.

"Ugh just…..just come in." Opening the door wider and walking into the house.

'Wow it's amazing'

"My rooms upstairs and the third door on the right." Walking up the stairs she see's pictures of Quinn when she was little and it made her smile. Opening the door to her room it was nothing like she imagined.

(Okay guys I have looked on google and on the one when she and Finn was in her room this is what I looked like.)

White and pink cheetah print walls and a queen sized bed and bare walls and two dressers.

"Your rooms...cute, like you." Quinn blushes and goes to sit on the desk.

"Okay so what song do you wanna sing."

Okay guys any ideas's?


End file.
